Talk:Trevar Vega
This guy is awsome. Love the idea plus hears a basic Info box idea Imposter101 21:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me. Thank you for giving me the chance to make this character. Supahbadmarine 21:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) This is really cool Supahbadmarine. BTW, when are you going to finish the Derkallen, they are so close to completion. I am amazed at how much the idea of Syrath has expanded and that another fanon author has stepped into the field to not only include Syrath in their own fluff but, also to create an article which is linked to the Immortal Trickster. And to think, this whole thing started from a silly little discussion which I had with Imposter101 in my local GW when trying to think up fluff for his small CSM army (back in March)... --A Shadow Before the Dawn 14:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes this is brillant Imposter101 15:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I liked the stuff you did with syrath, and if you like something you want to be apart of it. I would like to point out that I have done something similar to this with Tom. I made a renegade for his Sons of Lucifer you see. As far as the Derkallen, I am having some difficulty with their technology. The problem is that I am trying to creat unique weapons and vehicles and I have gotten writer's block. I am glad you like the article. Feel free to bounce ideas about this character off me. Supahbadmarine 18:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I think he should have a very cold personalty.Imposter101 18:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap!! you read my mind. I should have known you were a Psyker. Supahbadmarine 18:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I am Nostrudamus do you fear my power?Imposter101 18:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I am impressed, but do not underestimate a follower of Tzeentch like myself. Supahbadmarine 19:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Should Trevar be one of Teriks Incubi leaders ? This means he gets a group of Sycorth Incubi and other privalges other Kabal Officers , Dracons and even Archons dont get. What do you think? Imposter101 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea. However, the trick with trevar is that he is someone that is important but nobody knows about it. He already gets priveledges, it is just that noone knows it. Supahbadmarine 18:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Excellent update Supha, this will work well. Imposter101 23:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll keep at it. Supahbadmarine 23:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Great, not too long till I've finished the other histories and back stories of the other characters involved in this and begin adding brand new history to The Serpents. Also, I can't wait to see how Trevar reacts to Teriks death. Imposter101 08:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Excellent additions to the article Supha, I've finalised the history and when you've got your history to the stage of the Cyrse stage I'll advance it, with X'thouis needing Trevar as a tutor. Imposter101 23:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Supahbadmarine 23:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC)